Recon Patrol
The Recon Patrol mission is the first available mission after beginning the game and is set directly after the first Tutorial Mission where a mysterious device activated, causing both the Colonial and Cylon fleets to jump to an unknown area of space. Mission Specs Location: *Delta Canopis Ship: * Raptor Equipment: * 2x Level 2 MEC-A6 'Fang' Light Autocannons * 1x Level 2 HD-70 'Lightning' Light Missile Launcher * 1x Level 1 Autopilot Module Ammo: * 5000 HE Rounds * 50 HE Missiles Mission Objectives #Open the System Map. #Move to the Nav Marker on the other side of an asteroid. #Destroy 3 unknown targets. #Collect 3 Access Containers from a debris field. #Advance to the Nav Marker in an asteroid field. #Destroy 2 Drone targets. #Advance towards a moon. #Join Colonial forces in battle. #Destroy enemy forces. Mission Briefing Admiral Adama reports that no one knows what the unknown device was that had caused an overload to every ships FTL engines which triggered the fleet to jump far off course and into an uncharted sector of space. While the damage caused is evaluated, pilots have been sent out to perform recon flights to nearby star systems to gather more information on the current location. As far as Adama is aware, this may be the first time anyone has visited this sector of space but is also unsure what happened to the Cylons but believes they are in the same region of space. The main player is assigned to investigate a system a few light years away and perform recon operations there under Captain Adama's supervision. Recon Mission Captain Adama reminds the player this is a recon mission and to be aware of what may be in the area by checking the DRADIS (Direction, Range, And Distance In Space.) regularly. The player is notified that icons on the DRADIS shows positions of nearby ships and objects and the System Map can be used for a wider view of the area. Unusual readings are picked up from the other side of a large asteroid in front of the player and a visual is required. After moving closer, the wreckage of a large ship is seen and Captain Adama notices from the players DRADIS feed that power systems are coming online near the wreckage. The power systems are coming from what appear to be automated defense drones of some kind that target the player requiring them to be destroyed. The ship wreck is analyzed and appears to be of Colonial origin but does not match any ship in Galactica's registry. The player is to recover anything of use from the debris field. Cargo Containers are collected holding useful components. The player is to proceed with recon operations while Adama notifies the player that it is obvious that people have visited this sector before and more may be known once the Chief investigates the debris collected. Once closer to an asteroid field, more power systems activate from Drone ships from amongst the asteroids and the ships are to be destroyed. More defense Drones activate and Adama assumes whoever the people were, it appears they were at war. DRADIS detects more Drone ships are activating in orbit of a small moon ahead of the player including some structures on the surface of the moon. Analysis shows several fortified asteroids in orbit also activating and the player is required to get closer to the moon to scan the moon surface's structures. The power levels of the nearest asteroid platform show to appear to be weaker than the other platforms while Adama dispatches additional fighter support to the players position. The player is required to destroy the enemy forces and aid the Colonial forces. Once the weakest platform is destroyed, the moons surface structures are found to be some find of industrial complex but no life signs are detected while there is plenty of inactive power sources. Adama suggests the base could be a valuable source of supplies and resources to help with fleet repairs. Pegasus is dispatched to the system which is then designated as Delta Canopis, to investigate the area further. The player is then to report back to Admiral Adama, completing the mission.